


Surprise

by Jerzeyanjel



Series: The Claiming of Mickey Milkovich [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzeyanjel/pseuds/Jerzeyanjel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's dying to see Mickey again. Told in Ian's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

I felt stupid. So incredibly stupid.

Every excuse or reason I could come up with to go over to the Milkovich house was so lame I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t just show up and hope that Mickey wanted me again. 

Maybe it was a one-time thing.

Maybe Mickey was drunk. 

Maybe he wants to kick my ass now that I fucked him. 

A million thoughts roared in my head and I just couldn’t find it in myself to show up at the house. 

Lame I know. 

So I buried myself at work and tried to be busy. 

Tried to shove the brunette from my mind. It proved to be futile. He popped up no matter what I was doing. 

Taking a shower, there was Mickey smirking at me. 

Stacking cans, there was Mickey bending over in front of me. 

Talking to Kash it was Mickey’s voice I heard, my name gasped from his lips. 

I rubbed my eyes, trying to block him out for the fortieth time today when a lady came to the register to pay for her purchases. 

I wish he would just walk in. Just show up and surprise me. But honestly what were the chances of that? 

The doorbell dinged and there he was. I had to close my eyes and reopen them to believe what I was seeing. My insides jumped when I realized he was actually there. 

I smiled before I could stop myself and my eyes met his. 

Any of the excuses I could have used were just as lame as the one Mickey laid on me. 

Slim Jims? Really? I smirked at him and brushed my shoulder against his as he followed me down the aisle. 

I hardly got the fridge door closed before Mickey is on me. His touch is electric, sending shock waves through my body. My god, he is pressing against me and running his hands up my chest. It’s so … hot. I tingle everywhere his hands are. 

My flannel is torn off and flung to the floor. My belt is released and my pants are pushed down to my ankles. 

“Mick … slow down,” I say when he starts attacking his belt and pants. 

“Fuck that,” he says, nudging his pants down his legs. His already hard cock bouncing against his stomach. 

His hands are on my dick, working my flesh. He’s standing so close to me that I can feel his breath on my face. I want nothing more then to kiss him but I will not make that move. 

Last time I tried he said he’d cut my fucking tongue out. Was a rejection but it fueled my passion more. 

His strokes are becoming more frenzied and I moan his name. 

He smirks at me and lets go, turning around and presenting his ass to me. 

“Let’s go Gallagher,” he says as he throws a heated look at me over his shoulder. 

How could I refuse that invitation, I ask myself and I approach him. I run my hands along his ass and watch as goose bumps break out. He shudders under my touch as I align my cock up and press gently into him. I try to go slow, to allow him to get used to me but Mickey isn’t having any of that. As I push in he is pressing back until I’m fully seated inside him. 

I stay still, relishing the feel of his body around my aching cock. It still amazes me how he always wants me in him, his need to feel me deep. It mirrors my need to fill him. To dominate this man who dominates everything else in his life. So rough and harsh. Not with me, not when we are alone. 

His hands are gripping the shelves in front of him and he’s holding on for dear life as I fuck him. Slamming myself over and over inside him, bumping his prostate. The bottles on the shelves are rattling dangerously and loudly but I don’t stop. 

Mickey is grunting, taking everything I am giving him. I want to feel him again and I reach around and grab him, stroking him. His hips jerk as I give him shallow thrusts, the tip of my cock hitting his prostate. His balls are starting to tighten and I know he is close. I run my tongue along the outside of his ear and down his neck. 

I can’t stop licking his neck, kissing the exposed throat. He tastes so good, like sweat and his own unique scent. It’s intoxicating. 

He’s yelling my name as he lets himself go. With the first jet of his come hitting my hand I let myself go, falling off the edge after him. He is sagging against me as we finally stop shaking. 

I feel blissful as we gather our clothes and start getting dressed. He keeps looking at me with this look on his face. I don’t know what it is but it makes him look softer. 

I find I like it. 

A lot. 

We leave the store room and unlock the front door. I’m leaning against the glass and looking at him. 

“I guess this was like a booty call huh?” I ask. 

“Whatever ... see ya,” he says as he walks away. 

I can’t stop the wide grin that blossoms on my face. And it stays that way as I walk back into the store. 

Missing when Mickey looked back for me.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to personally thank all of you who have read, given kudos, told your friends about or bookmarked my fic. I am overwhelmed with the amount of interest you all have shown in my work. Thank you from the bottom of my heart! You make my fanfic heart swell!! =)


End file.
